Users may operate computing devices to access various resources and services provided over a network. For example, a user may access a web site and browse various pages of a service provider.
The service provider may provide additional services to improve the user's experience. For example, the browsed web pages may be customized. In another example, a login web page may be set up to authenticate the user and allow user access to specific functions. In a further example, a web crawler may crawl the web site and access information. The service provider may limit the crawling to certain portions of the web site by using, for instance, a robots exclusion protocol. As such, different services may be configured and provided based on the user. However, if the user may not have been properly identified, some of the services may be inaccessible.